


Cats

by Nobodys_Handmaid



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Cats, Domestic Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-12
Updated: 2015-09-12
Packaged: 2018-04-20 11:04:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4785008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nobodys_Handmaid/pseuds/Nobodys_Handmaid





	Cats

It was impossible to walk around Antonio and Lovino’s home without tripping over a cat. No-one was sure where all of them had come from - when the couple had moved into that house, they had been entirely catless. Their building was, in fact, a cat-free zone. The small fluffy things had to have colonised it slowly, one by one.

 

Surprisingly, to anyone who knew the couple, it was _Lovino_ who had brought in the first one. A tiny little quivering ball of fluff that he had found in the rain, possibly abandoned. When Antonio had come home and found him cuddling a little kitten bundled up in an old towel, holding up some warm, diluted milk, his first action was to take several pictures on his phone without being seen, before joining his lover and cooing over it.

 

That kitten had long since grown up, and now the Fernandez Vargas household seemed to have a beacon attached to it attracting all sorts of cats. And the two men adored every one, to the point where Lovino’s younger brother pointed out that they were acting like newly-made parents whenever they were fussing over their pets.

 

All this did was make Antonio insist on being the Papa of their little army of cats, and delight in calling his Italian lover “Madre” at what seemed to be precisely calculated moments for maximum irritation.

 

(They did end up adopting human children, attributing their success at parenting to practice with their cats)

 


End file.
